


Mitch x Reader .aka weekend blues

by NaineNalina



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaineNalina/pseuds/NaineNalina
Summary: Bombs were dropped that week and then some.





	1. Chapter 1

The rain left a slight pitter-pattering sound on the window in subtle taps. The droplets were a perfect representation of the week. You really just weren’t having it. Good days come and go as do bad. But you really wish this horrible week could pass you by. School was a mess, so were your dormmates, and you most of all.

 You couldn’t help but to let out a sigh as you got up and dressed rather hastily in a hoodie, jeans, with some random pair of sneakers you really couldn’t be bothered at this point as you put the good over your head. Taking a slight stride around the campus during your free weekend. Glad to even have one in the Ericson’s Boarding School for the Troubled Youth. They push you so hard you might as well get a Nobel Prize for even living. Then again nobody here is an angel so immediately discounted.

 The rain starting to pipe down to a slight drizzle as the clouds started lighten to only a soft gray instead of the harsh darker tones but otherwise you thought it was at least a decent change in scenery in your day. You were walking with your ear buds on just so you wouldn’t be bothered before you saw someone standing by the greenhouse their back turned toward your direction.

 Upon closer inspection you figured it was Mitch, his signature jacket and frayed jeans giving him away instantly as well as you known him awhile, all during his times of creating bombs and helping him sneak in fireworks, getting in to places to acquire material. He was sweet in that way. You both had gotten to know each other well. You thought he was unique. Both having ended up here because you two created trouble wherever you went. You may or may not have slightly liked him over the years. Sharing a few moments that probably may have meant something. Constant laughing, smiling at each other like fools.

 Also that one time he carried you on his back when you felt too tired to walk back home. Another time being you weren’t prepared for the rain and he lent you his oversized hoodie. Clueless the both you were.

 You walked over slowly tapping him on the shoulder. Flinching and turning around, “Who the Hell-oh, sorry its just you, Y/N.” Mitch sheepishly putting a hand behind his neck looking around everywhere but at you. “So what are you doing here? Greenhouse and science lab isn’t really your go-to hang out spot usually.” He asked crossing his arms looking away.

“Saw you, I instantly became intrigued. I’m already guessing you’re sneaking through this way to satisfy your pyromania and you don’t need to say it I know.” You pointed out in a nonchalant tone. “Guilty, as charged.” He shrugs non-committedly. You reach for the door and twist the handle he’s standing in front of and of course its locked. You respond with pulling a beret from your hair and twisting it inside the lock till you heard a definite click. You stepped in, “Well…Are you coming or what? I’m peckish for a little fire in this dreary blue.” You motioned for him to follow as you kept going forward. To his initial shock as he drank in the scene, not really believing that you were interested in his activities. But quickly smiled to himself as he trekked forward after you.

“Always the poetic one, Y/N. So what has you interested all of a sudden? You only helped out picking locks when I need to go in but never stayed around for the process only the result.” Mitch mentions with a curious interest in his voice before stalking over to the varying cabinets, finding the fertilizer and taking it for himself.

“Just having a bad week, nothing out of the ordinary here. Y'know the usual crappy things that happen here. Besides what are friends for.” You heard him huff slightly. “You haven’t really cared to ask though prior. Why?” You said looking around at nothing mostly or anything that catches your eye. Before turning to the back end of the greenhouse that led to the science room. Motioning him to follow. “I do care about you, Y/N. You’re not afraid of the smoke after the explosions I create. I don’t admit things a lot but you’re one of the few that sticks around to see it all. I’m also not good at comforting but I’m here, I’m not gonna leave you.” He puts a hand on your shoulder, tilting your head your head up to face him. The words making you smile.

“You also forget that I had to bandage you up a lot when you did your knife tricks before you got decent.” You decidedly at this moment preferred to mention, giggling into the back of your hand. Mitch rolls his eyes in response. “Thanks for bringing that up again, pretty sure I was the one who pointed out the obvious. Now lets get this over with before someone finds out.” He smiles fondly, patting your back while you grin thinking fondly of those days as you start to pick the lock on the door.

_He really did adore that smile. The little smile lines. If only he could-_

“Done.” You gave him a quick smile, giving him a playful flick on the forehead with a small laugh. Opening the door a moment later.

“That quickly, really?” Not bothering to rub the sore spot more angry that he was caught in a daze thinking about you. To which you nodded in response. “Not that hard anymore.” He shrugged but otherwise followed your lead.

You were trying to reach the top shelf your arm not even being close to the top. You groaned in frustration, huffing with your arms crossed. “Let me try, shortie.” He grinned as he playfully jested about your height, you rolled your eyes and gave him a lopsided smile gesturing for him to proceed. “All yours, my knight who so woefully will help me out of my peril.” You coyly pressed your hands together in a joking manner. “Sure, princess.” As he winked back in your direction.

 You both stared at each other for a moment. Mitch’s ears turning red for a moment not really knowing how you’d respond to his comment; mostly embarrassed. You might as well been a burning house in this second because if anything you don’t think before you say anything. Not one bit.

“Hey Y/N, I-uh…Fuck.” Mitch groaned slapping his palm to his face. Wishing that confessing was easy. That looking you in the eyes right now could be simple. Willy always teased him about his not so little crush on you that he’d been harboring for awhile.

“Not as smooth as you thought, huh?” You perked your head up still trying to joke. You pried his hand from his face to look at him holding it within your own. “But yeah same. Even if you can’t exactly say it without stammering or cursing yourself out.” He really couldn’t speak then a little out of shock and the fact they’ve practically danced around each other this long kinda catching up to him.

“Figured, you didn’t feel the same.”

“Well, you figured wrong.” You spoke stepping closer to him. Separating the space between the two of you. “I guess so.” Leaning slightly closer to your face. Wow, you really looked even more pretty up close. Mitch thought not daring to dismiss these thoughts as you leaned in closer leaving zero space and allowing you to peck his slightly chapped lips for a moment. His hands reached to your hair before-

“MITCH!!!” Both you and Mitch heard quickly disconnecting from eachother and stood apart as you looked to the sourced of the loud screech. Seeing Willy step in slowly. “..Gross. I’ll be outside when you’re done. Yuck.” Willy decidedly leaving as quickly as he appeared. Leaving both of you in silence staring at each other for a moment before the both of you laughed to yourselves. “Knowing him though he’ll probably tell everyone.” Mitch stated a hand on your shoulder with a casual grin playing on his face. “To bet he doesn’t is a long shot I probably should have locked the doors after. Still up for some fireworks though?” You asked leaning against the wall beside the shelf. “Damn, right I am.” Already reaching for the propane on top, bringing it down gently.

_Explosives were definitely going off that day_

 You both spent hours in the lab meticulously crafting the little miniaturized explosives not making them so big as to burn down the school. You kinda liked to call them short fuses as they were short lived.

“Hey Mitch?” You said bringing his attention on you for a moment away from the materials in his hands as he let out hm in questioning. “Thanks for cheering me up a bit I just sometimes get overwhelmed. Even if you don’t think you say it well I still appreciate it. I’m glad I have you, you know.” You looked thoughtfully at him, smiling all the while. Mitch with a pure red that extended to his ears, rubbing the back of his neck. “Anything to see the spark in your eyes again. I would do a lot.” Placing his hand over yours.

“See guys I told you they’re a couple now?” Willy came back along with the rest of the gang and pointed towards Mitch and you with a smile on his face as if he struck gold.

 Everybody seemed to shrug.

“Not surprised. Just shocked it hadn’t happen sooner.” Violet said already making her way back to the front end of the building. “Come on guys let’s give them their space they’re obviously having a "moment” you know.“ As she led them away with her, glaring at Willy non-committedly adding a bit of a smile though knowing that he just wished for his friend to be happy.

"Glad I didn’t bet you on him telling everyone.” You nudged Mitch’s side teasingly. Giving him an opportune time to bring you closer to his side, forgetting about the bombs that you both spent making. Placing a kiss on your head as you both sat and basked in the moments you spent together.

_Weekend blues are just one way to find out that there’s a rainbow beyond that storm_


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my thoughts

Okay, so I had an alternative fic that was the same title as this one. It was still a Mitch x Reader it was just going to be three parts or more and I kinda debated about this one and that one. But I like the concept of that one more so I will probably upload that one too. Because the other .aka weekend blues kinda covered more of Mitch's character than just explosives like his carving skills and knife tricks when he was younger. But I'll upload it. Maybe??? I don't know.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me awhile to make this but to anyone who reads this thank you and I hope you enjoy. Also am I the 666th work now? Because gg.
> 
> Send me some Ericson kids x reader hc requests on my tumblr I might do em:
> 
> https://nainenalina.tumblr.com


End file.
